A Tale of Two Sisters
by catwritesfiction
Summary: The Mallister sisters venture North unwillingly and unimpressed with the bitterly cold Winterfell, but as emotions take forefront they warm to the cold and begin to see that they share more of the same goals and interests than they ever realized before.
1. A Prelude to a Journey

Once upon a time, you could find the damp and dreary Seagard castle filled with laughter and brightness, a multitude of vividly coloured cloths hung awkwardly onto the walls of the hardened-hearted castle by two of the young residents of the castle. The fabric was often arranged into different words by the young girls, the only activity they had ever been able could do together without insults being thrown at the other's expense and flaming arguments erupting over trivial things.

Exactly four years to this day, the word which hung clumsily on the wall read '_Arianne' _– the beloved older sister of the two children. It was the now fully-grown woman's nineteenth name day, and the first she had celebrated at Seagard since leaving to apprentice their grandfather in the far south of the Westeros, a dry and hot city called Sunspear. It was being celebrated with a large feast, oddly attended by many of the more powerful families throughout the land. The sisters knew that there were important guests because they had been commanded by their lord father to play their games where they would not be irritating the guests. And so there they were, hiding away in a cellar and standing on squeaky ladders, nailing their cloths down – the final touches to their name day gift.

Emmeline, always the more lady-like of the two had taken the passive role of telling her younger sister what to do but preferred her self-made title "the laying of fabric instructor". She was almost two years older than her sibling, and thought herself all the more wise – throwing out orders while running her hands up and down the silky cloth that had gone unused by their seamstress. A travesty to waste the beautiful fabric, she supposed they could have made some wonderful handkerchiefs instead of knocking pins into it.

Natalia, on the flip side of the coin, had taken after – or modelled herself on, many would say – their older sister Arianne, both in their darker complexion and an affinity for resorting to violence a little too quickly. While Emme had been sewing and other suitable hobbies, Lia had been imagining herself games where she could use her wooden sword and mock-fight with the local boys. She felt like she was always playing squire to her sister, although still happily climbed onto the unsafe ladders to hang fabric.

But they had a relatively happy relationship, well, as good a relationship you possibly could expect for the girls being the complete opposite of each other. The pair could get along like the best of friends at times, especially when it came to impressing Arianne with their new pastime or watching their baby brother Felix when mother was busy socializing.

Eventually their work on the word had finished, the wall was adorned with the deep red fabric which you could vaguely decipher as spelling Arianne if you looked for long enough. Natalia quickly ran out of the door with Emmeline following her as they rushed through the halls, filling them with laughter as they ran. Emme pulled onto her sister's wrist when they neared the adults. The pair shared a secret and mischievous smile before walking into the room every inch the almost-ladies, unaware for what they were walking into.

* * *

><p>This time of year, Natalia knew as the worst few days to be suffering through. It was the fourth time she had experienced it, and her grief still felt as heart-wrenching as it did then. Her mother had certainly been talking utter poppycock when she said that time healed all wounds.<p>

It had been an entire four years since her dear sister had been 'lost', and she still hated the phrase. People would still tell her mother and father that they were "apologetic for their great loss", and every time she heard it Natalia would exercise much of her restraint, not to attack the person, cut off a limb just to tell them that she was sorry for _their loss_. She, nor her family, would ever _find _Arianne under their beds as if she was a childhood toy who had been lost amongst the mess of a child's room. No, Arianne was dead. She would not ever be _found _by anyone.

Her only sister now, Emmeline had told her that whenever someone dies, another star appears in the sky. She would also tell her that Arianne would be make the biggest and brightest star in all of the sky. Lia had felt sorry for her at the time, she had thought that her sister had finally gone completely round the twist because there was no way that a star could be as bright as Ari was, as much as her smile shone and radiated the entire room. It was impossible for any God to make a star as glowing. Perhaps she would have been the sun, if anything..

She wandered around the castle listless and alone with her depressing thought, hoping to find someone to converse with but the home of the Mallisters had almost always been empty of guests since Arianne's death. Many-a powerful house had visited and stayed at the Seagard castle before, but now it always felt tense and not at all like a home should feel. Lia had overheard the townsfolk calling the castle tainted and cursed by death, spreading rumours that a ghost that roamed the grounds at night – pushing people from towers when their backs were turned. Complete lies, she knew, but Emme would fume and glare staggers at the gossiping women regardless, all the while dragging her back to the castle by her hair.

As the sun began to set, the sky turning a beautiful warm orange, Lia sat on the stone windowsill, gazing out towards the sea and watched the little fishing boats working away. One day far from now, her younger brother would be Lord Mallister, owning the castle and all its' lands. It was difficult to think of little Felix, still a boy of only 12, as the Lord of such a military-like castle. A solitary boy, he had always kept to himself as far back as Lia could remember. When he was even younger than now, their father would often arrange for him to play with the son of his ward, a rather big for his age boy but Felix & Lewys had played together happily until Lewys had hit his dog. After that, Felix would cry for hours until he was pardoned from meeting with the chubby boy. She had heard her mother and father argue about whether Seagard should instead be given to Uncle Patrek, which father had been furious about. Natalia had never met Patrek, her father's younger brother and supposedly her grandfather Jason's favourite of his sons.

After a long while, dark-blonde hair whipped past her and Lia immediately recognized that Emmeline had stormed straight past her which at first amused the younger girl before Emme had turned around and stomped back to her. Expecting an insult from the always overly dramatic girl, Lia prepared herself with a comeback – maybe something about her hair. But she was surprised when Emme's anger was not directed towards her.

"Have you heard what _**he's **_done now?" Her voice screeched and upon noticing that Lia did not understand what she meant, pulled her by the hand back down the halls from where she had just ran off from.

Natalia did not fight her sister's tight grip, quite intrigued to see what drama Emme had gotten herself into now, but did struggle to keep up with her sister's quick pace and longer legs. She tripped over herself with almost every step but still kept going until stopping straight in her place, almost yanking Emmeline's arm out of her socket. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on."

"He'll tell you, just come," Emmeline used all her strength and pulled hard on Lia's arm. "Come on, Lia! Now!"

"Fine."

They started walking, well it was more of a sprint now, until they reached their parent's bedchambers. Not even a knock, most unlike Emme's usual strict protocol for things like this, they walked straight into the chambers to find handmaiden folding garments of clothing and quickly putting them into trunks.

Emme glared at them and spoke in blunt tones, "Where is my lord father?"

"In search of the lady Natalia, my lad-"

She had stormed back out, Lia mouthing an apology at the young woman before trailing after her on-the-rampage sister. They walked briskly and in a stony silence before reaching Natalia's bedroom. Once again Emme didn't care to remember common courtesies and passed straight into the slightly out-of-order bedroom of Lia's.

"There you are, my sweet child!" Their father, Fabian was stood near the door with a large grin on his face – the stark opposite of his daughter's – an expression she hadn't seen in years.

"We're not going, neither of us are going. Tell him, Lia." Emme jabbed her elbow into her side.

Natalia was utterly bewildered by what was happening. Why was Emme, always the most eager to travel to exotic places, so against going somewhere? "What in the Seven Hells is going on? Leaving here, to where?"

"_Up there_." Emme's bitter tone made Lia choke on a laugh, of course this was why she was so distraught.

"Emmeline, show some respect. I thought I had raised you to be a lady, not a wolf." Fabian scolded his now-eldest daughter, but still smiled. It was quite the sight, Lia thought, to she her once jolly father who had become larger and more sullen as the years went on, to be so happy.

"They _are _wolves! Complete savages, if you ask anyone sophisticated they would tell you the same."

"We're not so far from the North, Emmeline, and you do not have a decision in this. I want you both to travel to Winterfell with me. The King is expecting us to meet him on Kingsroad in two days, you will be there, child."

Emme's anger had manifested, she now sat on her sibling's bed with a stony face, glaring daggers at her lord father. She was not a child, she had just celebrated her eighteenth name day, she was a woman now and she despised going North, ever since the family visit almost five years ago had gone distasterously wrong for her. Nowhere should be that cold all the time, and the people – _ugh, the people_.

"Why does Emmeline have to come with us? Could she not stay here and practice," Natalia racked her brain for a worthy excuse. If she had to visit the North, she could not withstand weeks of Emmeline's complaints. "Making a household?"

"Your mother is staying here, a Mallister must always stay in Seagard – but we will leave; Felix, myself, Natalia and _you, _Emmeline."

She thought of making a side-handed comment about her mother's status as a Mallister, but decided against it. Emme knew that she was going to be forced to attend this irritating trip and did not want to travel with an angered father. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Emmeline sat in her chambers as her handmaidens – well, she shared them with Lia – bustled around her putting clothes into her Mallister blazoned trunk. The blazon was a large silver eagle, over a rich purple field. She had grown up hearing stories about how her family were faithful followers, but never leaders. Emme used to think that Arianne was going to be the first Mallister leader – until she abandoned her Riverland roots to live in Dorne, as a <em>princess<em>. Princess was not what you would think of Arianne, if you had ever met her. A tall, broad-shouldered woman of 19, she was exotic-looking and beautiful but deadly. Their cousin Tyene had affectionately named Arianne a Snake, all fast & fluid movements but always bit off more than she could swallow. The nickname hadn't gone down well, and Emme's memory of their wrestling until Grandfather had to pull them apart would always make her giggle. She had almost forgotten about what day it was until now.

Another hand touched hers as it rested on the trunk, which she reacted to by snapping her hand away and glaring at the perpetrator. A guilty-looking woman she knew as Arysa glanced at her before going back closing the trunk.

"Sorry," Emme tried to smile apologetically, wringing hands together. She knew she had a tedancy to overreact, but she couldn't help it. Her mother had often told her that all women, especially of her age had trouble controlling her emotions sometimes. Emmeline felt like she'd gotten all of her family's share of the over-emoting.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you coming with us, mother? I thought you were friends with the Tully lord's daughter?" Natalia rested her head on her hand, elbow propped up on the table as she spoke to her mother, Esme Mallister. A beautiful woman, her skin a few shades darker than Lia's - identical to what Arianne's had been, she had been raised in the most Southern part of Westeros, Dorne as a princess of the very noble House of Martell, the middle of three children. Lia hadn't heard much about her mother's family, aside from her grandparents, but she knew that her older sister Elia had married a Targaryen and was murdered. Natalia didn't ask about her, because her mother always seemed happy and if someone had asked <em>her <em>about Arianne, she would have been depressed for days, so she never mentioned it.

"_Lord _Tully, Natalia," Esme gently reprimanded her youngest daughter, dearly pushing a curl of dark brown hair behind Natalia's ear. "I am friends with Catelyn, but someone must stay and keep track of the household while you, Emmeline and Felix gallavant up to Winterfell."

This confused Lia, an emotion she had been feeling too much of this evening for her liking. If you were friends with someone and cared for them, would you not travel to see them when the opportunity arised? "But she's your friend. Do you not miss her?"

"Child, many things have happened since the last time I saw Catelyn Stark, things that change how you see your life. Perhaps when you have experienced more you will understand."

More confusion. Lia hated, beyond anything else, being treated as if she were a child. She was nearly a grown-woman of sixteen, not of Felix's tender age! "I've experienced plenty to know that you would ride across kingdoms to see the people you care for."

Esme gave a soft chuckle, more to herself than her daughter, sometimes Natalia reminded her of Arianne so incredibly much. The same stubborn loyalty and soft features, she supposed. Both were their mother's children, princesses of Dorne. "I would travel to save lives, not just to see. I can see in my mind's eye, all of the happy memories that I could ever need. Sometimes visiting the present can alters these memories, not always for the best."

"Sometimes you make absolutely no sense, mother. I love you very dearly, but who are we without the ones we love? Those you build us-"

"Can break us just the same, my darling child."

_A/N: Of course, all rights go to George R.R. Martin for his awesome characters and universe. I own nothing, I tell you - NOTHING!_


	2. The Journey to the King's Camp

_**AN: Thanks for your review, bleeeboo – the action is coming very soon – and to those who put this story on alert as well! I think the end of the chapter gets quite rushed but it's only because I want to get them to Winterfell quickly! Also, you can find pictures of the Mallister kids on my front page if you're interested.**_

_**Apologies for the lateness of this chapter: been very busy on Pottermore, and getting ready for college!**_

The early morning sunrise was beautiful, she gazed from an entrance to Seagard Castle, where she had made her home for almost 20 years. Her caramel skin had begun showing its' age now, but she was still a beautiful woman. She looked every inch the Dornish princess she had once been, despite her lack of titles. It was clear as the sky was now, her small stature and thick ringlets black hair that had once been glossy, now dried out by the sea air. The air here had been her only complaint about moving to the Riverland port, it was salty and almost-always damp here and she had longed for the dry and boiling hot air of Sunspear, for her towering bedroom and to see her brother and sister again. But the longing had disappeared as her children took up her time, and the war had ridded her of the majority of her family in the South – she had focused on the present, caring not to look back at the past and its' unhappy memories.

Esme crouched down to stroke her son's pet dog, Mattie, named by an 8-year-old Felix because his fur had looked like a woven place-mat. The large golden coated dog nestled into her side before padding along beside her as she strolled down towards the gallery, where her youngest child had been sitting silently for quite some time now. The dog quickly ran over to his master when reaching close enough to realize that it was Felix, sitting with his legs over the barriers, his body dangerously leaning over to see the bottom of the jagged rocks that led to the sea. It took all of Else's restraint to pull him back from the danger and coddle him in affection, but she did not, Fabian would always talk of wanting his son to gain the strength he needed to rule Seagard and perhaps putting himself in putting himself in danger was Felix's way of growing his capability.

When the boy felt his beloved Mattie's presence beside him, he turned and hopped back down from the barriers holding him back from falling into the ocean. Felix grinned and his heavily freckled face lit up as he waved excitedly. "Mother!"

She returned the smile, gently touching his cheek before remembering why she had gone to find her son. "You are leaving with your father in an hour, little one, are you sure that you prepared all of your belongings?"

"I don't want to go, why can't I stay here with you and Mattie?" The boy sulked, putting all of his attention into stroking his dog.

"The Starks have a daughter just a year younger than you, and another boy younger than her as well. Felix, you need not be nervous, I'm sure you will have a wonderful time in the North." The mother gazed fondly at her son, he was a sweet and gentle boy but lacked the courage that she had seen in all her elder children at his age. In fact, 12 was the age that both Arianne & Natalia had received their first swords. Esme held a hand out for her son, which he glanced at before taking, still trying to think of an excuse as to why he should not leave.

"I heard Emme tell father that the Starks are monsters, and that they eat wolves. I don't think I'll like eating wolves."

Esme let out a soft laugh at her son's wild imagination and her daughter's stubborn ability to still hold a childhood grudge, "They are not savages, nor do they eat wolves. Your sister is telling tales, I assure you."

The last time the family had visited Winterfell, Emmeline had been 13 and a year older than the son of Lord Stark and thought herself all the more mature for it. While Natalia had happily sparred and tried her hand at archery with the boy, Emme preferred to practice her talent of sewing and to read to the younger children in the castle. However, one afternoon Natalia had surprisingly managed to convince her to go down to swim in the river with them. Esme was not entirely sure of the events, but Emme had returned completely covered in mud and exclaiming that the boy had pushed her into the mud, while the younger girl swore that Emme fell into the bed of mud. The outcome of Emmeline locked herself in a room for hours, after Natalia had pulled out a chunk of her hair while arguing the Stark boy's honour, had caused them to leave rather sooner than Esme had hoped. Fabian had been furious that the girls' would cause such a spectacle while guesting at another's home, despite Ned's reassurance that there was no issue.

"Say your goodbyes to Mattie, I'll wait for you inside." With that, she kissed her son's brow and left him alone with his animal companion.

* * *

><p>"I'm taking my horse with me."<p>

Fabian McAllister's ward, Quentyn Yronwood had heard this speech so many times he could probably recite it back exactly without a second thought, but this time he was more surprised that it hadn't been Natalia to stomp her foot until she got her own way. He pulled himself out of his thoughts to reply to the determined-looking Emmeline. "Your father says you will be riding in the carriage with the King's children, there's no need for you to take a horse."

"That's exactly why I need my horse," Emmeline was _not_ being made to sit next to the insufferably spoilt children for an entire week. She'd rather be flayed alive, rather than listening to the droning of Joffrey Baratheon about how many boars he caught, which Emme had only encountered once – a dreadful trip from Casterly Rock to King's Landing a few years ago – but the almost painful experience was enough for one lifetime.

"I'll see what I can do." Quentyn hadn't the patience to explain to her that he was not a servant, instead he would comply with the girl's requests. The last thing anyone needed was for Fabian to hear anymore about his daughter's behaviour, appeasing them both would be best for everyone.

Emmeline smiled sweetly, turning on her heels and briskly walking a few metres before calling back. "Lia will need her horse too!"

Sometimes he didn't know why he bothered.

* * *

><p>Natalia felt like the only person who was looking forward to going North to visit Winterfell; Emmeline was <em>still <em>sulking, father probably only wanted to go so he could make sure he wasn't being left out of any plans, mother wasn't ever going and Felix... well, Gods be kind to her little brother because he was going to be sitting with the King's children. Far too dreadfully boring and boastful for anyone's liking, although perhaps the younger one had miraculously gained the better traits of the family. Even so, she struggled to think of a better trait of either the Lannisters or the Baratheons.

"**Lia! Lia!**" Emme walked quickly over to her, each step more bouncy in excitement than the last until she stood in front of her, Natalia sitting up on a wooden fence – for once seemingly taller than her sister. "Okay, thank me."

She frowned in bafflement, "Thank you? What for?"

"Well, guess! It's something that's going to make you very happy."

The much-shorter girl jumped off the fence and stood in front of her sister, who once again towered over her, suddenly wishing she'd stayed higher up.

Emme's short patience ran out mere seconds afterwards and she blurted out, "We can take our horses!"

"Wow!" Natalia couldn't help the amused expression that came upon her face, although thankfully Emme had taken it as excitement. She had expected that she & Emme were excused from the trip, or something as similarly miraculous – perhaps a centaur had an appeared at the gates, Gods know her sister had quite the imagination. "Which unsuspecting stable-boy did you seduce with your words this time, sister?"

"_Quentyn_, and I have never seduced anyone. You listen to the gossiping townsfolk too much."

Lia rolled her eyes, her sister had quite the reputation around the castle and its' land which was not entirely false. "I can to do nothing but listen, you forget how close your bedchamber is to mine."

There was a silent moment, and a joking glare shared between the young women before they burst into ungracefully loud laughter.

Suddenly everything went quiet, and for a moment Emme had thought they had been shocked at their conversation before realizing their father had appeared horse-back, ready to leave Seagard. It was a small leaving party; as they were joining the much-larger King's party the next morning; consisting of their father, the three Mallister children, Quentyn, a handful of squires and stable-boys. Or perhaps the latter two were the same thing, Emme had never paid too much attention to the workers at her home other than the fact they were sworn to her family.

Quickly after their father had given them all a heed of their departure, she spotted the youngest of the three siblings, Felix, attempting to look Lord-like amongst the men all at least a head and a half bigger than him. He looked rather lost, clutching on to a small trunk, so she nodded to Lia and walked over to the boy. Emmeline placed an arm around his shoulder and guided him towards the stables with Natalia flanking his other side. They were a little unit, the Mallister siblings - despite the fearsome fights that had occurred during the pre-pubescent years of Emme & Lia's childhood – had always taken each other's sides and stuck side-by-side whatever the cause. If one of them wanted to do something, the rest would follow.

The trio saw their horses saddled up for them, and split to greet and sit upon their horses. Although Emmeline fit the stereotype of a lady maiden down to a tee, she did adore riding her lovely white horse, Cissy. None of the side-saddle nonsense her parents had attempted to forced her to learn, she learnt how to ride on a saddle like a proper person and that is how she would ride.

Natalia didn't waste time getting on her smaller tawny horse, a quick push from a young stable-boy, patting his neck affectionately, a warm nicker coming from her horse's throat. She took a brief glance at Felix, who has also gotten himself up onto his horse with relative ease. A loud whistle came from behind them, a gesture from Quentyn Yronwood who quickly took off on his horse to catch up to the front of the unit. The three shared a nod and began to move with the group beginning to move slowly out of the castle grounds.

As they picked up speed, Natalia had made her way to the front of the group, tired of the snail's pace at the back. Her father, Fabian had noticed her getting ahead of the rest of them, but did not worry. Of all his children, he probably trusted her judgement the most but she had done her best to lose his blind trust. He had almost-always found her at the centre of trouble, mischievously grinning and talking her way out of punishment before anyone could think of a fitting one.

She galloped ahead, the wind whipping her hair away from her face and creating a whizzing in her ears which helped her think clearer than any silence could ever.

The day's riding eventually ended as the sun began to set, and the warm breeze had turned to cold, hard night. Lia had overheard two of the leaving party say that even this almost-freezing weather was _warm_ for this part of the Riverlands. This didn't bode well for Natalia who worried for her sanity, having been stuck listening to her older sister's complaints about the cold "that would _kill_ her".

* * *

><p>She, Emmeline and Felix had been assigned to share a tent together which had been a tad disastrous after Felix had accidentally knocked over a peg, knocking down the entire tent and smothering all three of them. Making matters worse, Fabian had made them put it back themselves, supposedly a 'team-work' exercise. Natalia disagreed, throwing the peg at Emme after she tried to move it. Perhaps team-work wasn't their strongest skill.<p>

"This is so," Emme stopped mid-sentence to thrash around on her bed roll, as if it made her point clearer. "Uncomfortable. I can't sleep like this, _who_ sleeps like this?"

"Get used to it, we've got another week of sleeping in a tent."

"Shut up Felix, don't remind me!"

Felix stuck his tongue out, Natalia giggling at the exchange between her brother and sister. They talked amongst themselves for a while, before Quentyn had warned them to lower their voices or go to sleep, because they were keeping everyone else up. She didn't think that was true – she saw the stable-boys sneaking alcohol into their trunks. Emme had offered to go take some of their alcohol, but Lia had been the mature one and made them all sleep. It was an early start in the morning to meet the King's party.

The loud horn awoke the camp with a start, the three Mallister kids had ran out of the tent fearing an attack, but apparently this was how people normally wake up while travelling. It wasn't something any of them would get used to easily, their ears were all still ringing ten minutes later.

The morning's journey was an all too brief one, only an hour or so before the obviously regal campsite came into view. Over-sized, much too large for only one group of travelling people, but it was stereotypical - or so Quentyn had muttered under his breath - of the 'great' King Robert and his Lannister wife. There would always be news from King's Landing, always of a new tourney every month or even more often. Natalia often wondered how the royal family had their wealth, apart from the obvious source of the large fortune the Lannisters had, no one in any of the Seven Kingdoms or in any of the Free Cities could afford the extravagant feasts and expensive tourneys constantly without running up a large debt.

"Wow, th-" Emmeline was cut off by the horn again, almost deafening her hearing with its' low but booming noise. As dogs were more sensitive to the high pitched noises, perhaps humans were the opposite. Another horn blasted from the King's camp, and they made their descent into the King's gathering.

Most of the tents were taken down, strangely, and squires ran around raggedly trying to clear the ground. Natalia and her siblings followed their father to the centre of the chaotic clearing, where the royals were standing near the carriages, awaiting to depart. The oldest, Joffrey was impatiently tapping his foot and loudly criticizing the work of a squire who looked like someone had slapped him. The younger two, Mycella and Tommen were silently standing side-by-side, athough the boy bounced up and down as if he needed to relieve himself. Natalia hoped he would go before Felix had to share a carriage with him.#

Fabian was the first to climb off his horse, carefully bowing to his King, while the others clambered ungracefully - especially Emme, who landed with a thud, much to Joffrey's amusement - to the ground.

"Your Grace."

"Don't, Fabian. How many years have we known each other, it is Robert, as it has always been." The king was much bigger than Natalia had remembered him, and his handsomeness had faded completely now - his large beard overshadowed any of it, at least. Queen Cersei, however, was still the regal beauty from her memory. It was as if she had not aged a second, she still stood tall - much taller than her tiny five foot one - with perfectly-combed golden hair trailing below her waist and an irritated glare in her eyes, as if she'd been expecting great stallions and a devastingly handsome lord. Instead she had a red-haired, overweight and utterly unimpressive Lord of Seagard - Fabian Mallister.

"_Robert_. Are we ready to set off?"

Straight to the point, as always. Fabian was never one to make small talk, even with his closest friends or family. If there was ever a scenic route, you could be sure that the Mallister lord would not take it. Robert seemed amused and not insulted though, "I assume your children," he nodded in greeting at the three bored children, who curtsied and bowed half-arsed. "Will be content to sit with my three."

Natalia's jaw dropped, as well as Emme's. They would **not** be made to sit with the spoiled babies. "_Children?_ No, on-"

"Apologies, your Gra- Robert. All _three_ of my children would be honoured to share with the princes and princess."

The travelling jargon that neither of the girls understood continued for a while longer, their eyes wandered around in boredom. There was nothing interesting to watch, except Tommen who was rather hilariously trying to get his older brother's attention. Joffrey of course was much too wrapped up in his own self, and eventually Tommen gave up. Both the girls stood politely while arrangements were made to leave, still glaring at their father - it's how ladies showed their anger, their mother had taught them. As soon as they were excused, they simultaneously turned on their heels and ran into Quentyn.

"Well, I said you could take them - not that you could ride them."

Sometimes they didn't know why they bothered even trying to get their own way.


End file.
